12 DAYS OF TWIMAS 2!
by I RuleThisWorldSoGetYourOwn
Summary: -sequal to the twelve days of twimas; We're back! It's the holiday season, and Edward's panic might not be in vain when the Random voice returns, and brings some extra "relitives" along... R&R!
1. ch14: The return!

Chapter one: the return!

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or any of the songs.(except for some of the lyrics) **

**AN: Well the holidays are back and it all seems so soon. In fact Thursday Ruler told me "ya know we haveto start the twelve days of twimas2 on Monday." I was like "really?" and went to check the calendar. Oh and about that sequel stuff at the end of the last chapter we are still, maybe planning Battle of the books we're still working on it and of course this is the twelve days of twimas 2, but It won't just be songs from the nutcracker like initially intended.**

**Bold-AN**

_'Italics'- thoughts_

_"Italics"- Random Voice _

_**Bold italics-songs!**_

"quotation"- talking

Regular-…story (aka: The 12 Days of Twimas 2)

***(3****rd****pov.)**

"Hey Jasper did you noticed that Edward seems…paranoid today?" Emmett questioned entering the room.

"Paranoid how?" responded Jasper.

"Well he keeps looking around as if he is expecting someone to appear out of nowhere."

"Hang on what is today's date?"

"Well it's the 14th of December, but what does that have to do with... oh!" Emmett cut off in a sudden light bulb moment. They both remained silent for a few minutes remembering all the crazy things that happened last year.

"Yup, that certainly explains that." Jasper commented as Edward came in, looking at the rafters and all around before lying on the couch.

"Uh, I have a bad feeling about today." Edward moaned, and then Bella came in holding Renesme and looking worried. Instantly he artificially perked up and went to say good morning to Renesme.

'He must have read Renesme's thoughts.' everyone thought in unison.

"Don't worry about it Edward, if the 'Random Voice from Nowhere' wants Show up again this year he or she will, and worrying about it won't change a thing." Bella said trying to cheer Edward up.

"I still wonder why the Random Voice came in the first place…" Carlisle wondered.

"Oh well, no sense in worrying about it. Now… what should we do for Christmas this year? I know! Let's decorate all of Forks in lights, and mistletoe, and wreaths, and, and…!"

"Big blow up SANTAS!!!" Renesme added on to Alice's long list of ways the Cullens could terrorize Forks and the rest of the Olympic peninsula.

"Alice, how do I put this delicately-" began Carlisle attempting to get Alice to see reason "I am not sure whether everyone else would… appreciate you decorating their lawns."

"Besides trespassing is illegal," Edward pointed out.

"What? It's not trespassing!" Alice exclaimed

"Sure; 'surprising' neighbors by decorating their lawns while they sleep is **certainly **not trespassing." Edward retorted with Molasses thick sarcasm.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Maybe when you put it like that, but I'd only do the front yard and all along their roofs! Hey! We could even decorate the entire Olympic peninsula, or may be the entire USA!"

"Alice, I don't think we have enough money to do that. Even with Carlisle's entire life savings!" Emmett added.

"Edward?" Alice asked in the most angelic voice she could muster.

"Sorry Alice, it's not really ethical, or legal." He answered shaking his head.

"Rosalie?"

"No, sorry I'm busy."

"Esme?"

"I don't think I can."

"Carlisle?"

"Double shift at the hospital."

"Jasper?"

"I'm too busy finding you a gift that you won't know what it is."

"E-Emmett?"

"I am still holding a grudge for 'ding-a-ling'." He smirked.

"Fine! I'm going to look for people who will help me then." Alice slammed the front door as she left.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Bella muttered having experienced Alice's stubbornness every time she was forced to go shopping.

* * *

**(Off in a distant place, possibly not even on Earth, a certain random voice 'walks' into a seemingly abandoned room.)**

"_Why was I called here? This is supposed to be my month off."_ The voice mumbled.

"We are in need of your services this Christmas." An anonymous figure stepped forward still encased in shadows. All that was visible was the silhouette.

"_Where?"_ The Random Voice from Nowhere asked hesitantly.

"It seems you failed last year. They show little to no change. Try harder this year."

"_The Cullens…" _

* * *

**(Back in the Cullen living room) **

"Wow! You people really haven't done anything for the holidays! Hahaha! This'll be fun." A rather annoying voice said. Edward's head shot up.

"It's _you_!" He cried.

"No it's not! We've never met." This certain voice seemed to actually come from somewhere, unlike the other one, but it still seemed impossible to distinguish where.

"Then who are you?" Carlisle asked logically.

"I am the –drum roll- ANOYING VOICE FROM ANYWHERE!!!!" It took all of the Cullens a moment to comprehend what this new 'voice' had actually said mostly because of the volume at which it screeched.

"Would you have any relation to the Ran-" Edward began.

"_Well, considering she is a mass-less voice; how many could there be in this universe? She is undoubtedly related to our sibling whom you already know.'_

"Edward? Are you somehow sharing your talent?" Bella asked clearly unnerved. Edward shook his head disturbed that someone could not only talk to him mentally, but could break through Bella's mental barrier, and stunned for the second time in five minutes due to hearing the same thing seven fold.

"Hahaha, that's hilarious! You shocked seven vampires and a half vampire just by talking!" The 'Annoying Voice' laughed.

"_Though it depends upon your own personal definition of hilarious, I must concur," _Said the voice, still speaking in everyone's minds and chuckling at the end.

"So, you are mass-less voices and siblings and the 'Annoying voice from anywhere' is a girl?" Remarked Carlisle being the first to break free of the stupor.

"_Correct"_

"Well mostly, actually I can change my form a will, but at the moment I am mass-less."

"Okay may I ask then, what is your name... a voice that can speak in our minds? And are there more of you?" Carlisle asked trying his best to keep his composure.

"_Oh how scatty of me. Of course, I am referred to as the Voice of Reason in Your Head. I must admit it is an honor to meet you, Carlisle Cullen. Not including 'Annoy', there are none here as of yet, but more will arrive shortly for the reunion. It really is a pity that 'Random' had to reschedule on such short notice, isn't it?"_

"The Random Voice is coming?" Edward

"A reunion?"

"The Bunny Hop?"

"Alice, when did you get back?"

"Wait … the Bunny Hop?!?" Yelled everyone incredulously; except for Edward, who had a look of pure distraught plastered on his marble face.

"_Well to answer those in order: Yes; it is 'Random's' turn to host our holiday get together so it will be held here; Huh, I have no clue; and 5 seconds ago, 6 now."_

"Wow, your good." said Alice bizarrely unfazed.

Edward snickered, "you know you might just be right! Actually that makes more sense then all of this!" The rest of the Cullens gazed on in bewilderment between the two.

"SPEAK … ALOUD!!!" The Annoying Voice from Anywhere yelled.

"Fine, she said this was another 'mass hallucination' like the incident with the reindeer last year." Edward explained.

"Right, that makes more sense." Everyone agreed with Emmett's words and left it at that.

"Well, I have to leave for my next shift at the hospital. I hope you get this sorted out." Carlisle said while walking put the door.

"I'll be going shopping with Esme, so good luck with your hallucinations." Rosalie and Esme left as well. Jasper and Alice meanwhile, decided to simply to sit down and watch 'the fun begin'. Emmett remained standing.

"So, probably still here voices, when is he…she…them…uh?" Edward asked

"It!" Yelled Annoy

"'It', 'It' is good." Said Edward, finally finding the perfect word to describe… well it!

"_Quoting Disney: how original."_ The aforementioned voice grunted. **(AN: Watch Hercules, and replace 'it' with 'if') **

"Oh and Emmett, I've got you a present! You can open it now!" The Annoying Voice chimed in.

"Aren't I supposed to wait 'till Christmas?" Emmett asked catching a small box that appeared out of nowhere.

"No… You're going to need it." The voice said with a smile hinting tone.

"_That sounded ominous."_ The random voice cooed. _"I would go out side if I were you, Emmett."_

"Right! Thanks Annoy!" Emmett yelled running out the door.

"_Hey! That's my nickname for her!"_ The Random Voice yelled back.

"Oh, don't worry about it Randomie! I wanna see his expression."

"Randomie?" Bella asked; Edward suddenly bursting out with laughter behind her.

* * *

**(Outside *bum bum bum*)**

"so, why'd you voices want me out here?"

_**'Last Christmas you had some bells,**_

_**But the very next day, they shot them away,**_

_**This year, to set you from tears,**_

_**I'll give you some that are special,**_

_**Special…Special'**_

"No, way…" Emmett whispered looking down in the box.

* * *

**(Inside *bum bum bum*)**

" _OK! Now, where was I?"_ 'Randomie' sputtered trying desperately to change the subject.

"I …don't know…" Alice paused; why couldn't she see it?

"_Oh, right!"_

_'**Last Christmas I spread some cheer,**_

_**But the very next year, I am back here.**_

_**This year, to save me from tears,**_

_**I'll bring some help that is special,**_

_**Special…Special' **_

"Wait, spreading some cheer? That's what you're trying to do?" Edward commented.

"_That is the basic concept of the IHCS section of the H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.S. Center."_

"I've got It! We'll put on a Christmas play!!" Alice interrupted causing everyone to wonder what she was thinking about; including Edward, who was too distracted by the new information on 'It'.

* * *

_**AN: **_**Ooh… it's late, and really long, b****ut it was fun to write, which is what counts. **

**Some actual information on the Random Voice from Nowhere?!? What's the IHCS? What's the H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.S. Center? What was in that box that Emmett got? Could the Cullens really pull off a Christmas play? What would it be on? Will these crazy authors be able to get this story on track? **

**If you are wondering any of the following, or even if you weren't, please review and tell us what you think. All comments are appreciated. Even if it's just to say hi. **

**P. S I am putting up a new poll so vote now!**

-Smart... someone forgot to put up the 'song'... (sigh) Here you go and thanks for being such great readers/reviewers! The next chap may also be late but it'll be longer...

_**'On the 14th day of christmas fanfiction gave to me; 14 custard doughnuts .' (I'm hungry okay?)**_

**_NEXT CHAP: THE NUTCRACKER SPECIAL!_**


	2. ch15: The Suite begins!

Chapter Two: Nutcracker, sweeeet!

**- We know it is Nutcracker suite.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or any of the songs. (Except for some of the lyrics) **

**AN: Ok! We are Supper late, but the chapters (if you haven't noticed) are really long this year, so it's taking longer to write. **

_Last time_

"_I've got it! We'll put on a Christmas play!" Alice interrupted causing everyone to wonder what she was thinking about; including Edward, who was too distracted by the new information on 'It'._

**(3****rd**** pov.)**

"_Perfect! I like the way you're thinking." _Commented 'Annoy'.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper looked up from a book he started reading somewhere along the way.

"I know the perfect one too! The Nutcracker!!" Alice giggled with glee. "So, who wants a lead part?"

"Sorry Alice, I'm busy." –Jasper

"Can't; have to take Renesme to Charlie's tomorrow." -Bella

"Ditto." –Edward

"I do!" –Emmett

**(AN: Sound kind of familiar?)**

"All right! We have one person! Now, come on people! You have to help; even with everyone else, we might have barely enough to put it on with everyone playing two parts each.

"Sorry Alice, maybe next time?" Edward said backing away slightly at her devious thoughts.

"Well 'next time' is just around the bend, I'll get you and your little half-vampire too," Threatened Alice in a way that bizarrely sent chills down everyone's spines.

"Come on Emmett, we'll be back!"

"_Ya know, you guys are really quotey this year, but nice use of two genres at once,"_ Imputed the Random Voice once they had reach Alice's room.

**(An: Wizard of Oz and Terminator.)**

"I'm not in the mood, I need to brain storm," Hissed Alice in response.

"So what's the plan?" Annoy yell excitedly.

Alice scowled at thin air with an intensity that made even the voices shiver.

"Don't worrying about 'making a plan'; I think I've got one." At this, everyone looked at Emmett as if he had just announced that he was moving to Paraguay. "You guys can help us, right?"

At these words, the aura in the room Seemed to

'magically' change almost instantly to excitement and demon-ish Christmas spirit as their plan began to unfold into more detail.

**(Downstairs)**

"Dad? Do you really think it was a good idea to _not_ go along with Aunt Alice's plan for a Christmas play? I mean, doesn't she usually get her way anyway?" Renesme asked innocently.

She was cute. But times like these really showed the Cullens their 'little princess' was growing up. She was three and already she talked as if she was 12 and looked like she was ten.

Bella smiled at her only child.

"Don't worry about it honey. A Christmas play would just be a little too difficult to put on this year." She replied to the pout on Nessie's face.

"Well, I'm going to make sure they aren't planning anything eccentric." She replied sending Bella a short vision of Alice and Emmett, accompanied by the voices, wreaking havoc on the poor inhabitants of Forks and the surrounding area.

Bella mentally shuddered, wondering how persistent those two really were.

"When did she learn a word like 'eccentric'?" Jasper asked, looking at the fading form of his 'niece' heading up the stairs in the 'old' Cullen mansion.

It was a shame, but soon they would have to leave forks for a while; they'd probably live in Canada for a few years.

"I really don't know; she just picks that stuff up." Edward replied with a shrug.

"Well, Alice is blocking her thoughts and hmm… I think that those pesky voices have teamed up with them." Said Edward beginning to get concerned, "They've blocked Emmett's thoughts."

"How can they even do that?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going hunting. I get the feeling that I'm going to need all my strength to deal with what ever those four are planning. Do you want to come too?"

"I'll come." Jasper answered.

Edward turned toward Bella waiting for her response though the answer was clear on her face.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, I promised Renesme I would play Candyland with her today." Bella replied.

"Okay, but be carful. You know Alice and Emmett can't be up to any good,"

"Ya I know, but I'll be fine." Bella assured him.

Edward just smiled though he was still worried. Then Renesme came back downstairs caring a Christmassy and colorful box with a grin a continent wide.

"Well I think Renesme's ready to play so I'll let you get to your game." Edward said smiling then gave Bella a quick kiss before both vampires left the girls alone.

"So, do Emmett and Alice seem to be up to anything that will destroy the house, forest or most of the Olympic Peninsula? You know the usual."

"I don't think so; actually it might even be fun!" Replied Renesme, as Bella looked at her questioning how she could seriously feel that way, but then again there were several key differences between Renesme and her mother, primary her lack of stage fright and shyness.

"I don't know whether 'fun' would be my choice of words." _Actually, a nightmare would be much closer. _Bella thought.

"Well, let's get playing," said Bella trying to dispel thoughts of what Emmett and Alice might be plotting from her mind.

"So which color do you want?

"Hmm, blue." replied Renesme

"Excellent choice, I'll take green"

They played on for several hours with no interruption from the 'troubling two', until Renesme got stuck in the Molasses swamp, and Bella was three squares from the finish.** (An: for those who don't know you're stuck there 'till someone draws a red card.) **

Emmett swooped in, grabbed Renesme and ran to the top of the stairs. Bella merely turned around to face him with one of those 'this, again?' expressions; you would think someone being captured and ransomed for random things would not become so commonplace; then again, it is Emmett.

"Come on Bella, follow the Nessie!" Emmett said bouncing her up and down with out letting her feet touching the ground. Renesme looked at her mother, clearly expressing a look that said: 'What is Emmett doing?'

"Ok, ok…" She sighed defeated.

She walks into Alice's room, then Alice closed the door and said, "You know the drill it's two on one, lets save time and you just have a seat now."

Bella who had actually gotten rather used to Alice getting what she wants, especially when she is this psyched, so Bella sat then said, "OK, you've got me here, now what do you want?"

"Oh, we're just after Edward's participation." Emmett ginned merrily, regretting nothing.

"Yeah, don't worry about it; we just want to prove that you and Edward would rock the 'Clara' and 'Nutcracker' roles, so we've simply got to prove it!" Alice then looked at Bella with her best puppy-dog face.

"Fine, I'm in." Bella sighed.

They had gotten about a mile from the house before they heard a crash reverberate from the direction of the Cullen's. They looked at each other. "That can't be good." They both mumbled as Jasper and Edward took off going back to the house.

"Jasper, go get Carlisle." Edward said, shocked by the dramatic transformation to the house.

Where it was once a white mansion, it now looked like a Castle out of a fairytale, notably the nutcracker.

"What on earth were they thinking?" Asked Jasper taken aback, Alice had gone a little overboard with 'home-improvement' before, but this was over the top. The very structure appeared be altered to Accommodate three spires on the 16th century Castle.

"You should get Carlisle, _now_!" Edward said yelling the last part, while reading Emmett's mind and not liking where it was going.

Jasper ran off toward the back door of the garage to get his car. Which now resided 'behind' the 'house' instead of attached to.

Edward took a deep unnecessary breath before opening the door and stepping inside. The inside also looked equally changed and Castle-like.

At the bottom of the stairs Emmett stood, in a mouse outfit, with a crown, and all around him stood hundreds of mini-Emmett mice no more than a foot tall, all of them looking at him with a malicious look of content.

Then Edward noticed that he had somehow been given an instantaneous costume change and now looked just like the nutcracker and all around him stood mini-Edward soldiers, ready for battle. He then proceeded to look around dumbfounded at the new _changes _to the surrounding area and the mini-Edwards looking up at him as if waiting for a cue.

"Isn't this so cool?" said Emmett looking at all of his mini-selves.

"What's this all about? How did you even do all this so _fast_?" Edward asked though he already knew the answer to the first.

"Well isn't it obvious? We are putting on the Nutcracker and you are going to play the nutcracker whether you want to or not!" Emmett exclaimed thoroughly enjoying all of this.

"As for the decorations, that was Random's doing, something about Christmas magic from the IHCS."

"So what if I don't want to join in?" It was at that moment Alice took the opportunity to drag Bella to the top of the stairs.

"This," She said, pointing toward Bella, "is why you are obligated."

'_Hi Edward, sorry I got you into all of this … again…'_ Bella thought to Edward sheepishly. At this point, Alice took it upon herself to laugh maniacally, thus cutting off Edward's remark.

"NOW! You, nutcracker," The Cullen house suddenly gaining a new atmospheric lighting, "will save your true love from the evil clutches of the 'Mouse King'! And, action!" Alice shouted, pulling out a video camera, and strapping it securely to the wall.

"Alright, you ready Clara?" Alice's grin broadened.

"Ready for-Waah! Alice- AAAAH!?!" Bella yelled as Alice, seizing the opportunity of her momentary distraction, lifted her up and threw her over the railing at the top of the staircase. Emmett caught her before Edward had the chance, but wasn't quite expecting Bella to simply lean down and bite his hand. Out of pain, he dropped her; she landed on her feet and walked over to Edward.

"Ha! What now? You can't make us stay now." Bella yelled in triumph.

Then Renesme made her way through the crowd of mini- Emmetts, looked up at her parents with the most innocent puppy dog eyes in the world, and said, "Why don't you want to be in our play? Why Mommy? Why Daddy?"

"Well, it's just… *Sigh* fine." Said Bella trying to fight the look, but completely unable to.

"Daddy?" She questioned. He groaned, and nodded his head. "Yay! Ok, in this scene, Mom, you get whisked away by Uncle Emmett, and Dad, you chase them into the mouse hole with your army of mini-Edwards, and then you have to make your way through the kingdom you once ruled to search for your beloved!" Renesme blurted excitedly.

"How do you know the story of the Nutcracker?" Emmett accused.

"Aunt Alice let me read the script!! Ok, now it's show time!" Nessie jumped up and down a few more times.

"You heard her; places everyone. Okay, Edward, here is the script. You have two minutes to memorize it. You too Bella." Alice chided as she threw one to both of them. Bella had a dumbfounded look as she stared back and forth between Alice and Edward who seemed completely unfazed by the absurd request.

Edward tried to resist, but wound up chuckling despite himself. "Bella, you're a vampire now… super memorization ability."

Bella looked at him awkwardly, "Oh, right."

"So, done yet?" Alice asked. Bella frantically looked through the last few pages.

"Yes, done!" she exclaimed.

"Well, Alice, there are just a few incongruities in your… 'Version' of …" There Alice cut Edward off.

"I knew you'd say that!"

"Cut the psychic jokes. It's all messed up! I'm sorry; I can't work under these conditions." Edward made his way to the door still wearing the 'nutcracker' costume.

"Go, Emmett, GO!!" Emmett dashed forward grabbed Bella and threw her to Alice. Whom despite her appearance was much harder to escape from.

"Great, here we go again." She said sitting down.

"Hey, mice and soldiers only in this scene!" Emmett yelled jokingly as he threw Renesme, who was previously sitting on the floor, to Alice who caught her while still keeping an eye on Bella's escape ideas.

"So," Alice said once again turning on the Camcorder, "Action."

Emmett started improvising, while Edward looked as if he was listening, though probably to Alice's thoughts rather than Emmett's epic monolog.

"_You know He really was a good choice to play the mouse king," _Imputed the Random Voice. Bella and Renesme agreed.

"Shhh!" Said Alice pointing to the camera; they both gave her an apologetic smile. Cullen rules number five: NEVER, EVER invoke the wrath of Alice.

It was then that Edward acquiesced **(AN: to agree or comply with something in a passive or reserved way) **to whatever Alice was telling him and gave a slight nod. Noticing the nod, Emmett rapped up his monolog and brought the story along to the fight scene. As they both drew their swords, music filled the whole room and seemed to come from nowhere. Obviously the 'Nutcracker Suite', well perhaps only obvious 'till Emmett added words to it.

**(Because a grand orchestra, which has no vocal section, usually plays it I do not think there are lyrics to this song or the others, if I am wrong, feel free to tell me, Also note that these are Emmett's lyrics)**

_**Bum bumbumbum bum bum**_

_**Bum bum bum **_

_**Bum bum bum**_

_**Bum bumbumbum bum bum**_

_**Bum bum bum **_

_**Bum bum bum**_

_**A slash, a slash, a slash, a slash,**_

_**A smash, a smash, a smash, a smash,**_

_**Now Duck and weave, duck and weave**_

_**Duck and weave and block, ya!**_

_**Dodge duckity duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, **_

_**Dodge duckity duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck,**_

_**Now Duck and weave, duck and weave**_

_**Duck and weave and block, ya!**_

_**Bum bumbumbum bum bum**_

_**Bum bum bum **_

_**Bum bum bum**_

_**Bum bumbumbum bum bum**_

_**Bum bum bum **_

_**Bum bum bum**_

_**A slash, a slash, a slash, a slash,**_

_**A smash, a smash, a smash, a smash,**_

_**Now run again, Run again,**_

_**Run again and hide…Yeah!**_

Emmett continued on singing as they battled, dictating his movements as they went. Though considering Edward knew what he was going to do as soon as he did, it didn't make much difference.

It soon became evident that in this, like every other fight with Edward, Emmett was going to loose. Then when Edward thrust his sword forward, Emmett 'went flying' then said "My treasure is yours for the taking… I mean," he paused, composing himself again, "you beat me here, but I will see you again at my castle."

"Why should I go?" Edward asked, likely saying the actually line just because he appreciated the fact that mouse king, almost died at the end of this scene.

"Because I have your darling Clara, you will follow me anywhere!" Emmett exclaimed no long pretending to be dying.

He rushed up the stairs, grabbed Bella, who tried to escape, but was pushed into Emmett's arms by Alice and started running toward a miniscule mouse-hole.

"Hey, get back here!" Edward yelled, while racing after Emmett.

"Not so fast Nutcracker, I will help you, but only if you can prove that you are our long lost prince!" Flaunted Alice, proud that she found a way to block Edward, while still keeping the integrity of her play.

Edward had his 'look of incredulousness' on so common during one of these schemes, now it didn't seem to have an effect anymore.

Alice somehow had changed costumes while Edward had run up the stairs. She was now wearing a pure purple ballet dress with matching tiara. She then started singing, and dancing to the 'sugar plum fairy' tune.

As she was dancing, there became many tiny Alices flying through the air all around her. Every time Edward tried to get past, either Alice or a group of the mini-Alices would block him off, while still never breaking pattern.

_Ha, ha, you know what I want! _Alice thought to Edward already knowing she would get her way.

"Alice, no." Edward stated calmly as he attempted to get by again.

'_It doesn't matter what you say, I'm going to win.'_ She thought to him, mentally stating the obvious.

"Fine." Edward groaned, and with that, the 'nutcracker' and the 'fairy princess' danced as poor 'Clara' was dragged off by the 'mouse king'.

**AN: So that was… ****Late, Late, Late.**** *Gulp* sorry peoplies; we didn't mean it. Things just got crazy around the holidays and well, we didn't find the time. We'll try to get another chapter up soon. : D**

…**Ps: …The **_**new**_** estimated time of completion is sometime in July; giving new meaning to Christmas in July.**


End file.
